Construction toys have been available in relatively the same state for a number of years. Example construction toys may include Legos® and Lincoln Logs®. Construction toys may be used for enjoyment as well as for learning and teaching.
The subject matter claimed in the present disclosure is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described may be practiced. Furthermore, unless otherwise indicated, the materials described in the background section are not prior art to the claims in the present application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.